Computing and other types of devices are commonly communicatively interconnected with one another over a network. Examples of such networks include the Internet, intranets, extranets, virtual private networks (VPNs), wired networks, wireless networks, and telephony networks, among other types of networks. In the simplest networking topology, two or more devices may be communicatively interconnected with one another directly, or through a single device like a hub, router, or switch. However, with the increasing usage of networks, typically a large number of devices are communicatively interconnected with one another within a network through a complex topology of such devices like hubs, routers, and switches.